The present disclosure relates to content presentation.
Advertisers provide advertisements in different forms in order to attract consumers. Ads can be provided in electronic form. For example, online ads can be provided as banner ads on a web page, as ads presented with search results, or as ads presented in a mobile application.
An advertising system can include an ad in a webpage, for example, in response to one or more keywords in a user search query input to a search engine. If a user selects the presented ad (e.g., by “clicking” the ad), the user is generally taken to another location associated with the ad, for example, to another, particular document.